The End Of the Beginning!
by tmnt.ninja.mode
Summary: 3 months of nothing. the world was black as it seems. I wake up to find my family gone. with this strange girl. I need to make my life end fast and painless. Untill I heard screams of horror and decide this is the end. *new character added* *2012 version* *based on season 3*


We fled New York. We Lost our home. We lost our farther. We lost our Leader. We ... I lost hope.

We couldn't fight back so we retreated back to April's old farmhouse. We made it as homie as we can. But it still wasn't the same. Every night and day Raph sat next to Leo hoping one day he will wake up.

Raphs Pov *

I walked down stairs after another horrible night of nightmares. I walk out of my bedroom and pass the bathroom, I saw leo lying there the same position he has been for 3 months. I didn't go in, I walked slowly pass it and I could already feel the tension and sadness in that cold and lonely room. Quietly I walk downstairs barely making a sound as I came to the kitchen door frame. I saw Mikey cooking us some eggs. He seemed to have been sadder and more distance, I wish for him to be happy. Well right now I wish alot of things like splinter coming back and Leo waking up so we can be a perfect and happy family again, with april summer and Casey. I got rushed out of my thoughts as I heard the egg timer bing. There were 7 plates, 6 of then were full. I looked up at Mikey I could see he hasn't been sleeping and he's been crying alot. I saw his eyes fill with tears as he looks down at the 7th plate. His tears ran like a waterfall down his face. I went over to him and hugged him tightly, like I was never going to let go. He sobbed quietly in my arms, I wanted to cry aswell but... there was nothing eles for me to cry. I used all my tears and now all I can do is whimper. Mikey broke up the hug and looked up at me and said..

"I'm sorry Raph I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just forgot that le..." He said sadly, more tears ran down his face. I gave him a little brotherly smile and said..

"Its alright bro, sometimes we need to cry or we will lose our self." I said calmly as his tears start to stop and his body relaxes. He steps back and says..

"Thanks bro. That really helped. When do you think Leo will wake up ,or will he just give up and leave us?" Mikey said sadly almost gonna start crying again. I sighed, I knew what I had to say was true but I knew that I had to try and convince myself.

"Hey c'mon bro don't talk like that, Leo's a fighter and he won't give up without a fight. And he will never leave us.. now come one. You set up the table whilst I get Donnie and Summer."

I saw Mikeys face light up straight away and he rushed to set up the table.

maybe today was the day that Leo will wake up.

Donnies Pov*

This is so irritating! Why can't I make a mutagenic medicine to heal Leo! Only if he and Splinter was here. They would help me, Leo would make sure that I would eat and drink and go to bed on time. Because sometimes I'm so hooked up in my inventions time flys. Like I don't even notice. Its a good thing Summer is hear to help me. She hasn't met leo yet. And Leo hasn't met her yet because well you know. I broke out of my thoughts as I see Summer standing next to me smiling. Anyway let's put the some mutagen and some chloride together and some dioxide and ... Yep it just exploded. That took me forever to get the dioxide cooled down. i saw Summer giggke but she was still sad. I dropped the test tubbed and banged my head on the table. But I raised my head back up to see Raph smiling sadly at me. Then he says ...

"Hey bro and summer"

"Breakfast is ready you 2 coming' ?" He says calmly. I look down a my stomach and it looks like 2 very hungry dogs trying to get out. Then Summer nodded.

Then it came to my conclusion that I was hungry.

"Yeah!" I say trying to be happy. Then Summer help me pack up my med kit. Then we walked inside the farm house. I placed the med kit down and sat at the table. Summer sat next to my right side and started eating. Then saw April enter the room with Casey. Omg she is so pretty wearing that football T-shirt. Oh and hers hair down. That's a rare moment for her. Omggg she's sitting next to me. Hey act cool Don. Then April sat in the spare sit next to me as I see Mikey flip the last egg and the plate and he gives us the plate. Then I saw Raph come in from upstairs he sat at the table next to Casey. Mikey also gave him his plate. We all started eating. this was the awkward moment because we never know what to say to each other. Then I broke the silence.

"Hey Raph what were you doing upstairs? " I ask whilst eating some more egg. He lifted up his head with a sad he dropped his fork and said ..

"Oh i was just checking leo his wounds are taking some time for him to heal and he is breathing alot quieter now. But no cold sweat yet." He says worriedly. I started to get worried so I say .

"Alright. Mikey thanks for Breakfast. I'm going to check Leo." I say, i jnly had half of it. But my brother is mpre important. I walked out slowly with my med kit under my arm. April, Summer and Mikey wave goodbye as I walk up the creaky stairs. I finally made it to the last step of the stairs. I could already see Leo laying in the bathtub. I walk in. Of course he was in the same position as he has been in for 3 months. But something seemed off. I quickly checked all of his vitals. His breathing was a bit off and his wounds hasn't healed as much. Also ... he looked a bit pale. I reached onto the bathtub and grabbed a sponge and soacked it with water and dabbed it on his head. After that I checked his pulse it was there but slow. I sighed. I never told my brothers this but... I don't know if Leo will ever make it. His body will never handle what he's going through. But he's still fighting.

Goodbye my hero.

Leo's Pov*

HELLO?! ANYONE THERE?!

-where is everyone? why is it so dark? and why can't I feel my right leg?. I think it's numb. Why can't I see anything?!

\- WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS?! WHERE IS SENSI APRIL AND CASEY!?

\- Are they alright?! please tell me they are alright.

\- Wow... why did it just get chilly. Omggg.. can someone turn the heating up.

-I need to get out of here. So in movies what do people do? Well captain ryan would me hitting everyone right now.

-Owwww. My leg! Just because its dark it doesnt mean i cant feel anything eight now. How about if I think really hard I might see somthing. ...errrr. ..errrr. ...

It's hopeless!. I've been here for ages. I just want to go home. Or there even is a home to go back to? ... What!

\- Why do I feel cold. It isn't like before I feel cold on me and all around me!

-Wait I can open my eyes! I musta been very lazy. Let's see where I am.

... I opened my eyes and saw a bright room. I jumped slightly and let my eyes readjust to the dim bright light. I saw a little white sink, which looks old. Then I lifted up my head. I tried as hard as I can but it felt like someone was pushing it back down. I used my arms to support me lifting my first half of my body up and looked over the bath. I saw a little stall with 4 mini legs, made out of wood. Then I felt a shooting pain through my right leg. I reached over to it and grunted. it felt like a massive brick landed on it. I tried to move it but it caused me more pain. Then I only just realised I was in a bath tub. That's why I was feeling so cold. I tried as best as I can to sit at the rim of the bathtub. Of course I was in so much pain of could feel my leg going numb. Then it just came to sense that where was I? Where are my brothers? I started to cry quietly whilst i was still sat at the rim if the bathtub with my feet still in the water. I managed to get my left foot onto the other side. But I couldn't seem to get my other leg to the same side. I put my left hand and place it in my leg. And placed my right hand on the sink for support. Then with all my strength I lifted up my leg and pulled it to the other side. Of course it hurt, but I didn't make a sound incase anyone hears me. I don't even know where I am. And I don't know who lives here. I just hope my brothers are safe. After my thoughts I heard some movement downstairs. I scanned the room I couldn't hide anywhere. And I Couldn't bare to have more pain from running. Then i didn't even realise that they were coming upstairs. But I heard a voice so familiar. Then I saw a teenage girl come up the stairs In to the bathroom. She made eye contact with me and stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do and I started to cry. And said whilst sobbing

"Where are my brothers?" I say whilst tears run down my face. She didn't say anything. So I shouted..

"WHERE ARE MY BROTHERS!" I scream. And that hurt my throat and my voice sounds so different aswell. But I didn't care. She stepped closer to me. And gulped and notice a razor blade on the window sill. That was thing I could do to end my misery. I wanted to die. Knowing that I'll never see my brothers and farther. I looked back at the strange women who took my brothers. she knew I looked at the Razor and raced me to get it. I grabbed it first. she thought I was about to hurt her so she stepped back. I put the razor up against my wrist and was going to slice it until I heard a voice ...

"Raph!" I said still crying. Then My brothers came into the room. I stared to cry more as my brothers saw what I was about to do. Mikey ran over to me and got the razor. Donnie and raph went over to me and hugged me tightly. I rapped my arms around them and cried. and said ..

"I though you guys were gone!" I said whilst cryig and Mikey went and put the razor in the bin. They all broke up the hugged me and looked at me. And donnie said.

" Why we're you going to end you life bro?" Tears was still running down my face. Then I said whilst sobbing. .

"i didn't want to live without you guys and April and Casey. and I though this women killed u all." I said whiping my tears away. My 3 brothers looked at each other confused. Then raph said ..

"Hey Leo do you remeber anything before you was here?" Raph said acting worried. Now I'm gettig a bit confused.

"Yeah. I remeber yesterday me and Donnie was arguing. So. what happened.. when will the invasion of the kraang start. I'm bet we are going to win!" I bet im going to be awesome when we fight the kraang. ...why are My brothers looking sad again plus that strange women is still here. and where am I? Mikey and Raph kept quiet. And donnie spoke.

Donnies pov*

Me and my 2 other brothers ran upstairs because I heard Summer screaming and banging. When we ran into the bathroom we saw somthing terrifying. We saw Summer Standing shocked at seeing leo awake. but leo was crying his eyes out and has a razor up to his wrist. Me and my brothers were shocked. We ran over to Leo and hugged him. Mikey acted quickly and took the razor of him. Then leo said ..

"I thought you guys were gone!" Leo said crying. I feel so bad for him. he just woke up and he sees a stranger and thinks she kills us. Poor leo. Then I said ...

"Why we're you going to end you life bro?" I said putting my hand his shoulder. He musta been really upset to do somthing like this .

He whips some if his tears away and says...

"i didn't want to live without you guys and April and Casey. and I though this women killed u all." Leo said still crying. But me and raph looked at each other. Can he not remeber what happened. Then raph broke the silence...

"Hey bro. Do you remember anything?" Raph says to Leo calmly. I have a bad feeling about this.

'Yeah. I remember yesterday me and Donnie was arguing. So. what happened.. when will the invasion of the kraang start. I'm bet we are going to win!" Oh god! He doesn't remember what happened. what am I going to say

'Hey Leo you've been out for 3 months and we think sensie is dead. Oh and we found this girl called summer who saved us. Now let's be a happy family again'. Like I'm going to say that. How about we just say it calmly and softly. Then I say...

"ERRRR Leo you've been out for 3 months. We've already had the invasion." I say calmly Leo just looks at me with wide eyes he didn't say anything. He stared st me for 10 seconds until Mikey said ...

"Hey bro are you alright?" He said to leo. Leo looked down and said.

"Where's sensie?" He said with tears running down his face. then I could see he was getting angry.

"WHERE SENSI?!" This time leo shouted. Then I heard April and casey come upstairs. Then they said...

"Woah dude your awake!" Casey says. Then April hit him round the head. Because he wasnt paying attention of what was happening. then April goes closer to leo. then leo gulped. For some reason he may be scared of April. Then April said ..

"Hi Leo" April said whilst waving and she was about to put her hand on his shoulder when Leo was sobbing and trying to push April away. Leo pushed her away and tried to get close to the wall as possible.

April's pov*

"Hi Leo" I say whilst stepping closer to him. Why does he sound do different? He looks alot paler and thinner. But I can sense something off with him. He seams scared and more sad. I went over to him and put my hand on his green shoulder. He scuttles away and tried to get as far away from me as possible. Then I notice His leg. I turned around to get and casey.

"Casey come here" I say. trying not to scare Leo. He walks behind me as I kneel down in front of Leo. Then Mikey went over to summer and told her to wait downstairs. Mikey went with her just to tell her about what's happening. Then Raph went over to Leo and got hold of his hand. Leo was shaking alot and hardly remeber anything. Then Donnie grabbed his other hand and told him 'he will be alright' and told him to stay put. Then I crawled closer to him, he was trying to get back but his brothers were holding him down. not too tight though. Then when I was close enough to him I could see his leg was broken in 2 places. It was all bruised and has so many cuts on it. But this time Leo was shaking even more it was hard for his brothers to keep him back. Casey behind me started to hand me a bandage. But I couldn't wrap his leg because he was shaking too much. But... He stopped shaking... He was still. We looked other at him and he has passed out from exhaustion. Now it's going to need easy.

5 mins Later

Mikeys Pov*

I feel so bad for Leo. He must be really scared. I would hate to be in his shoes right now. We just finished wrapping the bandage around his leg. April said it was broken. When he wakes up he's going to hate not training for a while. But I'm not going to be heaven one who tells him. God Leo ur such a solo dude. I would smack Him if he wasn't so hurt right now.

Leo's pov*

wow... I see birdies.. did I ever tell u how much I like them? I sag very dizzy. Then I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room, in a single bed. I looked around with my heart racing. All I could rember is My 'friends' putting me in so much pain. why would they do that. I quickly put both of my legs at the edge of the springy bed. I only realised that my leg had a numbing and tingling pain. It didn't satisfie me. Then i noticeable white bandage tight around my leg. I looked down at it and groaned, as I heard some uneven footsteps. I could tell it was 2 people walkig upstairs. Then I saw red hair. My geuss was April. Then I saw A purple mask. I started to get really angry. I could feel steam coming out of my ears. and I held my fist tight. Then they enter the same room I was in. The both walked in, I heard them talking about another boring invention. April was the one who saw me first. She just looked at me square in the eyes as Donnie saw me aswell. Then he said ..

"Hey Leo. are you alright. dies anything hurt" Donnie said calmly. .. why do they care now? They didn't bother when they were killing me earlier. why now? I didn't say anything I just crossed my arms. Then April saw my leg and nuched donnie. Then April said ..

"Leo is you leg still hurting" she said. walking towards me with donnie. She came closer to my I could feel my aniezty coming. I looked around the room with my forehead sweating. I didn't dare make eye contacted. Then she came close enough to me. they were saying so many things I couldn't understand. My head was still swearing.. I need help.

"STOP! I need Donnie . April go away. I need to talk to Donnie" I say trying not to shout again. April looked at donnie confused but Donnie nodded then she left, without making a sound. As soon as i heard the door closed... Donnie came over to me and sat on the bed. and put his hand on my pale green shoulder. tgen we started talking. ...this was gonna be a long night.

April's pov*

That was strange why would Leo want me to leave? I mean of course he's confused but that was kind of rude. I'm going to tell the others.i walk down stairs into the kitchen, where I can see Mikey and ice cream kitty. But I was right on time as I saw Raph and Casey come into the farmhouse. I saw Raph amd went over to him. I was unsure what to say. What could I say?. So I started with the story.

(After the story.. couldn't be bothered writting it )

"WHATTTT!" we all heard that scream from throughout the house. it made me jump and I heard a vase break into the floor. He was so Mad! He didn't even let me finish. As soon as he caught hid breath he stormed upstairs into the bedroom where leo and donnie were. this wasn't going to end well!

Mikeys pov*

Whos a good ice cream kitty? Yes you are! How about next we-. as I was talking to my sweet lovable kitty I heard a massive scream. Of course as the precious brother I went to see what has happened. I notice that Red (aka April) was talking to raph. I could see the steam coming out of his ears. he's funny when he is angry. Then I notice him, storm upstairs. I was standing in front of the door frame that led into the kitchen then April noticed me. She tried to smile bit failed. Then we both ran upstairs to see where Raph was going. Then I saw that he was Going into Leo's room, where he was resting. Me and April finally caught up with him as we saw Donnie and leo sat on the bed. Leo was looking away as Donnie had a sad expression on his face. I saw Raphs face drop. He wasn't angry he actually felt... sad. He started walking in there slowly, as he just remembered about Leo's leg. Me and april walked behind every, not knowing what Raph will do next. Raph finally made it in front of Leo and donnie. Leo immediately looked away, then I started walking up to Raph, when I notice that Donnie Was shaking his head. My mouth fell opened as I saw a tear go down Raphs face. I walked a little faster and Walked next to Raph. I put my green hand on his shoulder. Then... Leo finally turned around. I gasped,... I could tell he's being crying alot. Then I saw him back up a bit. He almost looks ... scared!

I hope u like this. I may have spelt some words wronge coz I'm dislexia. but I'll make more . write a comment if u want somthig to happen next. goodbye my turtles *


End file.
